Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{k + 3}{k + 3} + \dfrac{4k - 14}{k + 3}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{k + 3 + 4k - 14}{k + 3}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{5k - 11}{k + 3}$